Who Ate the Last Gingerbread Man?
by reincarnationz
Summary: [ONESHOT] A Christmas tale! Who ate Shippou's gingerbread man? There are six suspects not including Shippou himself! Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru and Rin!


Author's Note: Yoz! Here is a Christmas special for all of you lovely people! Actually.. I wrote this fanfiction for a contest and I hope I win even though it sucks A LOT and it just happens to be Christmasy.. Hope you enjoy it Don't forget to review

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It is properly owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Who Ate the Last Gingerbread Man?  
A Christmas Story

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Sesshoumaru and Rin. Seven people in the room, all staring at one another, trying to figure out, who ate the last gingerbread man. The story goes like this: These seven people were having a party. Each one of them was supposed to have two gingerbread men each. Someone, not pointing to anyone in particular, ate one of Shippou's cookie, and now, being so motherly as she is, Kagome is trying to figure out who _exactly_ ate Shippou's cookie.

"Well, lets see." Kagome started. "It couldn't be Shippou now because he is the victim. So, it leaves to the rest of the six. It couldn't be I, because I don't do such things." Kagome placed her hand on her waist, assurring herself as she tried to pursue the others in believing her. Sesshoumaru gave Kagome an evil glare though. He got up from his soft spot on the sofa as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Kagome? Don't you remember a time in Kindergarten when you said that you didn't take my special, shiny dollar, but in the end, it was in your pocket?" Sesshoumaru pointed out. This was true. Kagome had taken Sesshoumaru's coin in Kindergarten. Kagome had found the shiny dollar on the floor and declared at her age, 'finders' keepers'. Then again, this childhood behaviour would occur if you _were_ in K. He crossed his arms as he made a point.

"I remember that!" Inuyasha shouted. "You were so upset! You were crying so much and calling for mother!" Inuyasha laughed at this childhood memory as the rest of the older members of this set of friends laughed as well. "Good times, good times." Inuyasha wiped his tears of laughter away as Sesshoumaru stood there, pink with embarrassment.

Kagome on the other hand wasn't laughing with the rest either. She was angry that Sesshoumaru accused her of stealing an innocent boy's cookie! "THAT WAS-" Kagome was cut off when Rin spoke up quietly but attention was quickly gathered on her because she hardly speaks a word to a crowd of people.

"I was with Shippou the whole day. So I didn't do it." Rin looked down as if she was embarrassed. "I hope that would help you." She had a major blushed spread across her cheeks from a small comment. It was so much like Rin to blush when she spoke the shortest of sentences because she was so shy.

"Yea she was! We were building snow people in the backyard for the whooole day! Then, I wanted to come in and eat the last gingerbread man of mine to see that it was gone! Rin didn't leave me for oooone moment!" Shippou declared as if Rin was his best friend in the whole, wide world. Which was also true, Rin and Shippou were inseparable. They have known each other since the earliest times of childhood.

The group agreed together that Shippou and Rin could have not stolen Shippou's cookie. The rest of them - Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Seshhoumaru on the other hand still had to prove their innocence. Minutes passed when they were still eyeing each other. Finally, the couple, Sango and Miroku spoke up.

"Well, now that I think of it, Miroku and I were making snow angels and talking outside, accompanying Shippou and Rin. Ask them. They saw us." Sango tried to convince the rest. Eyes had fallen onto Shippou and Rin once again. You could tell that Shippou was trying to remember really hard, but couldn't come to a conclusion. Rin, once again, blushed till her face was pink.

Rin stuttered. "I-I saw t-them." She said as she faced Miroku and pointed a finger at him. "He was chasing Sango." She shifted her pointing finger toward Sango and continued, "around with some Christmas leaves, while Sango didn't want to get caught." She finished off. She blinked innocently as she saw the older members of the group mindlessly stare at her. "D-do I h-have something on my face or s-something?" She blushed as she wiped her face. The room was quiet. There were two reasons why. One, that was the longest sentence Rin had ever said. Two, Miroku was chasing Sango with Christmas leaves?

"Uhh... Miroku? What does Rin mean when she mentions 'Christmas leaves'?" Inuyasha asked as he used his fingers to do the hand movement of quoting. Inuyasha and the rest of the others didn't understand what Rin was talking about either. Well, except for Miroku and Sango of course! Everyone clearly saw that Sango moved a bit away from Miroku, looked away and had a major blush on her face. Miroku had an anime sweat-drop and his mini chuckle.

"Eh-heh-heh... Well..." He raised his right hand and placed it behind his head. "I was chasing Sango with some mistletoe to, you know, get the sweet stuff on my lips..." Miroku trailed off. "And by the way..." Miroku perked up as he remembered. "Sango, you still owe me one." He turned to face Sango with his lips puckered when suddenly, a loud slap was heard throughout the household. "Well..." Miroku twitched from the pain. "There would be other times." He finished off and sighed. Shippou and Rin were confused about all of this but didn't bother asking since they didn't want to be a nuisance.

"Anyway, I was making the Christmas dinner. Inuyasha knows. He took one of his gingerbread men when I was finishing up with the salad. Then right after him while he still was in the room looking at me, I took one of my gingerbread men too. After, Inuyasha was helping me with the rest of the Christmas dinner." Kagome stated a real fact that proved her innocence, unlike her first comment.

"Yea. That is true. Then when we were done eating our gingerbread men, there was one left; Shippou's." Inuyasha explained. "Yo Sesshy, what the hell were you doing the whole day?" He asked his older brother while he crossed his arms and glared at him with a stare indicating that Inuyasha thought that he was clearly guilty. He _was_ the only one who didn't prove his innocence, yet.

"Baka. I was out, remember? I came early in the morning while Kagome was already here, took two of the gingerbread men you slaved away cooking and came back with the popcorn for the movie tonight. When I came home, we were all sitting here like this." Sesshoumaru casually stated. "Also, _you_ were the one suggesting that I go get some popcorn since I came here by car." He finished off proving _his_ innocence.

"Oh yea..." Inuyasha and Kagome blurted out in unison.

"You know what this means?" Kagome asked her friends. All of them shook their heads or answered no. "This means that none of us did it. With proof for everyone doing something else when the cookie was being stolen or was already stolen." Kagome sighed and placed her elbows on her knees as she hunched forward. The crowd sighed and the tension died that very moment.

"You mean we wasted all that time when we could've been watching Barney's Winter Surprise!" Miroku sighed. _Some_ people, more then others, wanted to watch this childish movie. Shippou and Rin also sighed because they too, wanted to watch Barney. That was the only reason they rented this infantile movie. Miroku got up and opened the video case. "Better not waste a good film!" Miroku shouted as he popped in the cassette. The younger pair perked up as they sang the opening song.

As the three immature bunch, Shippou, Rin and Miroku, sang Barney's 'I Love You' song, Kagome noticed something dirty on the ground. She bent over to the ground and picked it up. She accidently crushed it with her fingers. "That's weird." Kagome stated aloud to no one in particular. 'Cookie bits?' She mentally thought. Everyone was looking at Kagome to see what was happening.

"What up Kagee?" Sango asked first. Kagome didn't say anything. She just spotted more crumbs leading out of the television room. She got up from her warm seat and followed the crumbs. Everyone, with interested, followed Kagome out of the room. The crumbs led the group out of the room with the film still running, into the kitchen hallway, up the stairs and into Kagome's room.

"AH-HAH!" Inuyasha declared. "KAGOME TOOK THE LAST COOKIE!" Inuyasha stood there with eyes closed, chin up and hands on his waist, waiting to be praised by the group. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Kagome standing right in front of him, face to face, no further than 2 cm away from each other.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. WHO stole the cookie?" Kagome stared evilly into Inuyasha's gleaming goldened, frightened eyes. Inuyasha twitched from this fright.

"N-No one! N-not you! N-never!" Inuyasha declared so he wouldn't get hit by Kagome. Inuyasha recalled all the childhood times when he use to make fun of Kagome, and _every single time_, Kagome got her revenge somehow. Hitting him across the head, taking his action figure (which were suspiciously identical to barbies) and messing the toy up somehow or cutting a major portion of his shimmering, platinum blonde hair.

After that statement, with everyone backing away from Kagome's negative vibes, she resumed heading into her bedroom, still following the crumbs till it reached right under her desk. She bent down under the wooden desk and sighed. No wonder it didn't make sense! Everyone crowded around her to see what she found.

"Don't worry guys. I found the little cookie thief." She dragged the little tyrant out from under the desk. No one else would have suspected him. A perrrfect criminal. Cute on the outside, mischievous on the inside. "It is no other than Buyo!" She petted her fat cat as it finished eating the rest of the gingerbread man; Shippou's gingerbread man. The crowd around Kagome had an anime fall. Kagome laughed. "Buyo is such a bad kitty!" She scolded playfully and allowed Buyo to jump out of her arms and the cat walked out of the hallway as it slowly plopped down the stairs.

What no one else knew was that this fat cat, Buyo, was on another mission. Mission: Candy cane.

THE END


End file.
